


Save a Horse

by ClareGuilty



Series: Steel Horses [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboy Kink, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Old Girl isn't in this one, Smut, Steel Horses and Copper Hearts, This title was never intended to be original, Western, Wild West AU, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: ... Ride a CowboyReader is injured while out on a hunting trip with Jesse, and he carries her home on his back. Later that evening, she says thank you in the best way she knows how.(Smutty epilogue for "Steel Horses" based on some tumblr post)





	Save a Horse

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on that post where the person thought "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" was about riding a cowboy piggyback style, accompanied by some absolutely lovely ms paint art.
> 
> I figured it kept with the song lyrics trend I had going with Steel Horses so I stuck it here!
> 
> I love y'all! <3

The familiar brush of lips and stubble brought a smile to your sleeping face.

“It’s time to wake up, darling.” Jesse said softly, brushing your hair back. He had already been up for nearly an hour, quietly moving around your small cabin as he got ready for the day. You had remained in bed, dozing in the early morning chill. It would take a lot of persuading to get you to give up the heavy blankets that protected you from the Colorado winds.

“If we don’t go hunting, there won’t be anything good to eat for a few days,” Jesse warned as you burrowed deeper into the blankets.

“Mmph.”

“Great.” Jesse patted your lump affectionately. “I’ll get your stuff ready, we’re leaving in a few minutes.”

You begrudgingly got out of bed. Jesse, as a delightful surprise, had warmed your clothes by the stove so you could quickly escape the mountain chill. Grabbing Susie from the wall, you kissed him deeply. The two of you set out in the pale blue light of the morning.

The cabin was tucked in the forest nearly half a mile off the nearest road. You and Jesse had bought it from an elderly man in Grand Junction who was getting too old to live so far from town -- it was a full day’s ride through the mountains whenever you wanted to enjoy a day in the city.

The woods east of Grand Junction were beautiful: deep green forests, filled with more life than you had ever seen before leaving the desert. Vegetables grew easily in the dark soil during the warmer seasons, and there was no shortage of wildlife for you and Jesse to hunt.

Which was why he was dragging you out into the crisp morning air, cutting through the path at the side of the house that led deeper into the woods. The ground was soft and uneven, covered in decaying leaves and fallen logs and branches. Jesse had laid several traps near the house that the two of you checked first. Two rabbits were waiting for you, enough meat for several days, but certainly not worth heading home for. Jesse wanted something larger. A buck would have antlers and skin that would be useful as well as meat. The horses didn’t fare well in the thick brush of the forest, so it would take both of you to haul the carcass all the way home.

“Hey, Jesse?” you asked softly. 

“Yeah?”

“Can’t you just use Deadeye to hunt? Wouldn’t that be easier? I know it’s really tiring, but…” you trailed off.

“I tried a while back.” Jesse sighed and stared off into the mist and the trees. “I can’t use Deadeye anymore.”

You stumbled over a rock in your surprise. Jesse caught you before you could crash into the underbrush. “Can’t use it?”

“Some time after we moved out here, I realized I couldn’t use it. It didn’t really bother me because I know that we’re safe now.”

You opened your mouth, a hundred questions on your tongue.

“I don’t know exactly why it went away,” he spoke before you could. “I have a few ideas, though.”

The two of you kept pushing through the forest, keeping quiet. You were vibrating with curiosity. What had happened to Jesse’s Deadeye? Had the curse been lifted? He probably didn’t see it that way.

You still hadn’t found any deer, and the sun was beginning to rise higher, casting pillars of golden light between the leaves. You couldn’t take your eyes off the glittering dew that covered every surface. The desert had always been too dry -- too brown -- for such wonders. The earth drank up every last bit of water before the sun could scorch it away.

Water in the forest was abundant. Drops fell from heavy leaves, cool splashes landing in your hair and on your nose. You were always so mesmerized by the beauty of the woods.

Which is why you tripped.

Jesse had expertly clambered over the fallen log and was already pushing ahead. You weren’t as lucky. Your worn boots slipped on the wet moss and sent you toppling to the forest floor with an undignified yelp. You had surely scared off every deer in the area with your clumsiness.

Jesse was at your side in an instant, helping you to your feet. You winced as you tried to step with your right foot.

“I think I twisted my ankle,” you groaned. It hurt, and it wasn’t likely you would be able to push through the pain.

“We’re still not too far out,” Jesse nodded, he didn’t look upset, just concerned. “Let’s head back to the house. I’ll carry you.”

The two of you glanced at the cargo packed between you. Two rabbits, two rifles, a canteen, and Peacekeeper. This was going to be difficult.

You slung Susie onto your back, motioning for Jesse to hand over his rifle as well as the rabbits. “Can you carry me on your back?” you asked, slinging his rifle over your shoulder as well.

“Of course.” Jesse helped you clamber onto his back, and then the two of you began the tedious trek back towards the cabin.

It felt strange, clinging to Jesse’s back as he backtracked through the woods. You did your best to be a good passenger, trying not to jab him or squeeze too tight.

“Almost there,” he said as he pushed open the door. You slid from his shoulders and into a chair, tossing the guns and the meat on the table. “Need to get that boot off.”

The two of you worked slowly to pull your boot over your swollen and tender ankle. It was definitely going to need a day or two to heal. You pouted as Jesse tried to order you to the bed.

“You can’t argue with me, darling.” He shook his head. “Mandatory bed rest, starting now.” He scooped you out of the chair and gently deposited you on the same bed you were loathe to leave earlier. Now, you were imprisoned by the very blankets you had come to trust. “I’m gonna get some cool cloths to wrap that ankle in. Want me to grab a book?”

You nodded, shrugging out of your blouse and skirt while he disappeared to the main room. “Don’t move,” he warned. You stuck your tongue out at the open door and leaned over to grab one of his shirts from the bedside table.

Jesse appraised your new outfit with equal parts wariness and appreciation as he returned. You sat still and didn’t fuss as he wrapped your ankle and propped it up on a folded quilt. He promised to fetch you anything you needed, peppering you with kisses until you shooed him away.

The rest of the day was long and dull. You read two whole books and worked on the mending while Jesse puttered around the house, too scared to leave in case he couldn’t hear your call. It was a relief when Jesse finally brought you a plate of supper. You could eat and then call it an early night. Hopefully by morning you would be good to at least move around the house.

Jesse climbed into bed beside you, taking too much care not to disturb your ankle. You curled in close to him. “What do you think happened to Deadeye?” 

“My first thought is that I just don’t need it anymore,” Jesse shrugged. “I didn’t even know about it until I started trying to avenge my people, and I needed it the entire time I was running with Deadlock, but now I’m safe. We’re safe.” He smiled down at you. “I’m okay with that.”

You leaned up to kiss him. You agreed.

“What was your second thought?”

“That I’m too far away. These mountains are so far north of the desert where I grew up; maybe the Deadeye was tied to those lands somehow. Sombra’s puppeteering was weaker the farther she was from you, I figure it’s about the same thing.”

You pursed your lips in thought. “I like option one the best.”

“Me too,” Jesse nodded.

The two of you were quiet for a long moment.

“Hey, Jesse,” you broke the silence.

“What do you need?” He was already sitting up, and you threw your arms around his middle to keep him near.

“I’m good,” you assured him, “I just wanted to say thank you for carrying me home earlier.”

“It was nothing, darling.” He patted the thigh of your injured leg.

“Let me thank you properly.” You trailed kisses up his neck, hands roaming over his broad chest. He moaned softly, tipping his chin up so you could graze your teeth over his jaw. A shock of realization made him pull away, hands gripping your wrists to hold you a few inches away.

“Your ankle-” he breathed.

“I’m not made of porcelain,” you huffed. “Take off your pants, I want to ride you.”

Jesse froze, blinking a few times before yanking his pants off. You stifled your laughter as he nearly tripped trying to undress as quickly as possible.

“You’ll tell me if you’re hurting?” he asked, laying back on the bed and settling his hands on your hips. You nodded and swung your leg over his. He was already hard.

“You seem eager,” you teased, stroking him gently. In the past few months, you and Jesse had become very familiar with each other’s bodies. You didn’t remember ever seeing him this worked up this quickly.

“I was caught a little off guard. You aren’t usually so forward.”

“Mhm.” You settled yourself over his cock, dragging along his length with each movement of your hips. Jesse shuddered beneath you. His fingers dug into your thighs.

You lasted as long as you could, grinding against Jesse’s cock until you couldn’t take it. You needed him inside you. He was already past the point of no return, flushed and desperate beneath you. With an eager kiss, you lifted yourself and carefully began to sink down on Jesse’s cock. 

His hands flew from your hips to your face to your ass and back again as he tried to keep still, tried to keep from bucking upwards and sinking into you in one deep thrust. You appreciated his restraint; this was your time to be in control.

Impatience got the better of you, and you pressed your hips down, taking the last few inches all at once and nearly killing Jesse with the shock of it. His eyes flew open and he gasped as you began rolling your hips.

“You could warn a man,” he breathed.

“Where’s the fun in that?” you whispered, biting the shell of his ear gently.

Jesse made a strange choked sound and bucked his hips. It felt delightful. You sank down on his cock once more, eyes fluttering at the stretch. Your thighs were beginning to burn but it felt too good to stop.

Every move of your hips, every thrust of Jesse’s cock took you further and further. It was a slow build, different from when Jesse fucked you. You felt more desperate as you moved against him, trying to chase the mounting heat.

One of Jesse’s hands slid across your thigh, fingers applying delicate pressure to your clit. You nearly screamed. Jesse looked very satisfied as he slowly circled his fingers, adding a new, sharper pleasure. You fell forward, and he was quick to pull you in for a searing kiss, trailing down your neck to your chest. His mouth found your nipple, and you came undone.

Jesse held you close, moving his hips in short, steady motions as you shook and gasped on top of him.

“What do you need?” you asked weakly, hips moving in short stuttering motions as you tried to keep riding him.

“Just hold on for a second. Okay, darling?” he asked, hands moving to grip your hips. You nodded.

Jesse began thrusting up into you with more speed and force than before. You whined into his skin as he fucked you through the aftershocks of your orgasm. The pleasure was blinding, and you were shocked when you came again, clenching around Jesse’s cock.

He finished only seconds afterward, pulsing inside you and slowing until you were both still and boneless on the bed.

“I love you.” Jesse kissed the top of your hair.

“Mhm,” you mumbled, almost too exhausted to speak. “You too.”

You couldn’t see the small smile that played at his lips. He never wanted to let you go. You had given him everything. His life had been nothing but dust and sin until you saved him. No one else had offered him a second chance. Now, you were falling asleep in his arms, planting clumsy kisses on his shoulder.

Jesse moved you carefully, turning to lay you on your back and rest your injured ankle back on the folded quilt. You mourned the loss of his heat as he left the bed to grab a wet cloth. When he returned, you kept trying to pull him in for a kiss, pouting when he pressed you down to the bed so that he could wipe you up properly.

At last, he returned to your side, granted you the kiss you wanted, and turned out the lamp on the bedside table. You fell asleep beside him, knowing Jesse would always be there to carry you home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This has been such a fun journey and I can't wait for the next one!
> 
> I bought a cowboy hat as a reward for myself and I won't stop posting selfies on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clare_Guilty), also I post updates about my writing
> 
> I post shorter fics on [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/) and also talk a lot about my writing! Pls come say hi!
> 
> My love to Stella, for being patient and wonderful!


End file.
